Et moi?
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Pourquoi Hermione reste seule dans son coin, alors que tout le monde s'amuse et danse? Maladie d'amour? Peu être toujours est-il que cette soirée s'annonce pas si morose en fin de compte... Petit OS bien fleur bleue, mais on ne se refait pas


Et voila, comme je m'ennuie, et en attendant la suite de ma fiction "Un amour à taire" je vous poste un des nombreux One Shot qui se trouvent sur mon blog :-) celui ci était écrit pour un concours y'a pas mal de temps déjà j'espère qu'il vous plaira je m'essaye un peu à tout les pairing lol bonne lecture!

Tout appartient a JKR!

* * *

**Et moi ?**

**Je suis là, assise, tout le monde danse, et moi ? Moi ? Et bien, je sirote mon verre… personne ne fait attention a moi… comment pourrais-je leur en vouloir ? Harry batifole avec Ginny, Ron avec Lavande, mon cavalier, qui n'est autre que Drago Malefoy, avec qui je suis devenue amie depuis un moment déjà, drague tout ce qui bouge, je lève les yeux au ciel et sourit un peu, il ne changera jamais ! Et moi ? Moi ? Et bien je rumine…**

**Je LE vois, il sourit, il danse, sa cavalière est aux anges, ils s'accordent très bien tout les deux, et moi ? Moi ? Et bien je suis jalouse… **

**Pourquoi me diriez vous ! Ne suis-je pas censée aimer Ron ? je l'ai cru, on l'a cru tout les deux… mais ce n'était pas un amour, comme celui que je lui porte, a LUI, non, un amour juste fraternel, pur, infaillible, comme avec Harry, nous sommes tout trois liés depuis 7 ans, et cela restera tel quel. 7 ans, il m'a fallut 7 ans, pour me rendre compte que je l'aimais, pff, quelle gourde ! Drago ? Oui, vous avez raison, il fut un temps, on a eu une liaison, très courte, on s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour nous ! Alors on est devenus amis, je lui confie beaucoup, lui également, et cela aussi ; ça en reste là. Mais LUI, LUI, je l'aime, pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cela tombe sur LUI, sur Moi ?**

**Drago a vu que ça n'allait pas… il se dirige vers moi, et m'invite a danser.**

**« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? » me demande-t-il doucement, alors que nous tournoyons.**

**« Parce que je n'en ai pas le courage » je réponds.**

**« Allons donc ! Ma petite Gryffondor, rappelle moi pourquoi le choipeau t'y a envoyé ? » Sourit-il. Je lui lance un regard noir, et il éclate de rire, je ris avec lui. Il a raison, mais pourtant, je ne bougerais pas. Et si il me rit au nez ? Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser. **

**« Le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne » me fait remarquer Drago, il m'énerve ! Il sait toujours ce que je pense, non mais je ne suis pas un livre moi ! La danse se termine, je le remercie, il me fait un baise main, et je retourne m'asseoir, reprenant mon verre, le sirotant d'un air absent. Quelle ironie ! Me voilà au point de départ ! Je regarde la piste, et ne le voit plus, je soupire. Il doit sûrement être dans un recoin du château, avec sa cavalière. Alors que je prend la décision de m'éclipser moi aussi, seule, dans mes appartements que je partage avec Drago, quelqu'un m'intercepte… c'est lui !**

**Je ne réalise pas, il m'invite a danser, et moi ? Moi ? Et bien je le suis…**

**Alors que nous sommes au milieu de la piste, je ne dit rien, je rougis, comme une adolescente… hum… oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce petit détail… je SUIS une adolescente.**

**« Tout vas bien Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? » Me dit-il.**

**« Oui, je n'ai jamais supporté l'alcool » je réponds en un sourire crispé. Il sourit.**

**« Pourquoi tu restes toute seule dans ton coin ? » il me demande. Que répondre ? Je t'aime et j'ose pas te le dire ? Hum, adolescente, peut être, mais pas stupide !**

**« Et bien, mes meilleurs amis sont pris, je ne veux pas m'incruster » je répond.**

**« Je vois… tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'en tiendraient rigueur ? »**

**« Non, mais je respecte leur intimité » je dit. Nous continuons à tourner. Si bien, que ma tête, commence elle aussi à tourner. Mais est ce à cause de la danse ? Ou du cavalier ? Hum, c'est à discuter… il me sourit, mon cœur fait du tambour, Seigneur, comme je voudrais que rien ne s'arrête ! Mais tout à un début, et malheureusement, rien n'est éternel et donc, la fin de la danse arrive à grand pas… tout comme Drago, il me sourie, et me fait un baise main, seulement, cela n'a pas le même effet, et je pense que cela se voit, car il sourit, il sourit d'un air qui ne me plaît pas du tout ! Serait-il au courant ? Aurais-je dit, ou fait quelque chose ? En tout cas, il sourit ! Et moi ? Moi ? Et bien je suis mal à l'aise…**

**Je sors, j'ai besoin d'air ! Je suis au bord du lac, je frissonne, pourtant, c'est la fin de l'année, mais les soirées et les nuits sont fraîches en ce début d'été. Je ferme les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration, tentant de surmonter mon trouble, mais tout me ramène a LUI ! Il est tellement charmant quand il le veut… je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui, connaissant son caractère, je n'aurais jamais cru... ce n'est pas permis d'être aussi… aussi… rah ! Il n'est pas canon, mais la beauté de son visage n'a rien de vilain non plus, en tout cas, moi, il me plaît ! J'en suis à mes réflexions, lorsqu'une main bienveillante se pose sur mon bras. Je sursaute, c'est encore LUI ! Je ne tiendrais jamais si il me poursuit. J'essaye de cacher mon malaise…**

**« Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens bien » me dit-il.**

**« Non, je t'assure que tout vas bien » je persiste.**

**« Tu oublies à qui tu parles, miss Granger, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire ! » me sourit-il. J'ai le regard fuyant.**

**« Je… je… » Je n'y arriverait jamais ! Bon, je me lance… « Je suis amoureuse » je marmonne, il sourit encore plus.**

**« Mais encore… » Dit-il. Il le fait exprès ! Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !**

**« Il est beau, il est bien bâtis, il a un beau sourire… » Et là, je me sens fondre… il m'a relevé la tête, et maintenant, il m'embrasse ! Oh ! Mon dieu, il embrasse formidablement bien, ses lèvres… seigneur, y a pas de mot, c'est doux, c'est tendre, c'est passionné… serait-il aussi amoureux ? Non, je ne peut y croire… nous nous séparons enfin, front contre front, je garde les yeux fermés, j'ai bien trop peur de les ouvrir, et de m'apercevoir que c'était une hallucination.**

**« Et il embrasse merveilleusement bien… » Je dit. Il sourit, et me murmure à l'oreille :**

**« Je t'aime depuis longtemps Hermione Granger… » Il m'embrasse a nouveau, cette fois, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, il sourit sur mes lèvres, il enserre ma taille, il m'aimes ! Il m'aime ! Et moi ? Moi ? Et bien, je suis la plus heureuse des adolescentes stupides ! Et je murmure à mon tour, ayant retrouvé tout mon courage Gryffondorien :**

**« Je t'aime aussi, Fred Weasley ! »**

**FIN.**

* * *

Voila, pas très long c'est mon premier (et unique jusqu'a maintenant) Fred/Mione... verdict?

Bisoux

Jess


End file.
